User blog:JKGame/Link vs Lloyd Garmadon: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Alright, I'm coming in with a serious battle this time after making a decent Source parody and two April Fool's battles with varying degrees of quality. Plus, it came out soon like I said it would. Believe me, I've been planning this battle for quite a while. I originally suggested this to someone else for his series, but now I decided that I should take it upon myself and make it. Hope you enjoy! "Main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series, Link, and a major character in the TV show Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Lloyd Garmadon, battle each other to see who's the better green-clad, sword-wielding warriors who go out to save the day from constant evil." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! LINK! VS! LLOYD GARMADON! BEGIN! 'Link:' It's dangerous to go alone and trying to face me! Better check the records, Lloyd! I Found My Place in gaming history! More than once I've been in games considered the best of all time While you starred in the one Lego movie that nobody really liked! You started off a little brat and now you're just a Tommy Oliver clone! Consider my victory the Master Sword, 'cause now it's been set in stone! Bring Calamity on you and your friends, bound to face some upheavals Must suck that your father is one of your land's big Faces of Evil 'Lloyd Garmadon:' Color me impressed. You managed to say your lines in a coherent speech. All that grunting and sword-flailing made you look like nothing more than a Toon, Link! But you're still fumbling with the mic as if this was Skyward Sword For being the hero to save Hyrule, you sure like to just do random chores! I battled an ex-fan before, but not even she was as hostile as your fans! Sparred with pirates, but you're the one here who's stealing the looks of Peter Pan! I can easily Weekend Whip you before Master Wu can even finish his tea What kind of hero wastes his time going around, collecting feces? 'Link:' I'm the Hero of Time, Wind, and the Wild! You're just a Sheikah wannabe! You're a little green in martial arts; fitting as that's the color of your gi! You're now nothing more than a ReDead, your show shouldn't have been Rebooted! Not even your Mega Weapon can help you win this fight, you may as well boot it! 'Lloyd Garmadon:' I'm literally plastic, but I still have more depth than this pr*ck! I've got tornado attacks that will surely curb stomp your little sword spin! No need to unlock my True Potential to show that I'm golden! I'm so dope that I've got the power to even move mountains! 'Link:' I hold the Triforce of Courage. You think I'm afraid of this dunce? I've encountered and defeated ghosts while you ended up getting possessed by one! I like to spit it cold, but keep my cool like my name was Zane! Call this The Day of the Departed, 'cause the Green Ninja has been slain! 'Lloyd Garmadon:' As a Hyrule Warrior, you're more incompetent than Dareth! With that mini sausage Link, how can you even impress the princess? Your raps were like your timeline: confusing and left heads spinning! You shouldn't have stepped to a Lego, but now you have a good reason to be yelling! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Link Lloyd Garmadon Hints for the next battle Hey, this is back...for only once here. A superhero whose movie is coming soon vs a girl from an obscure Nintendo game who fights evil with the power of pop music Category:Blog posts